1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extruded plastic article with a decorative plastic strip, more particularly to such a plastic article which is inexpensive and which can be conveniently manufactured at a relatively fast rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most articles, which were previously made of wood, are now made of plastic due to the depleting supply of lumber. Examples of such articles, which were previously made of wood but are now made of plastic, include door frames, window frames and the like.
A conventional elongated plastic frame member is usually provided with a decorative metal strip in order to enhance the aesthetic appeal of the. Referring to FIG. 1, the front surface of an extruded elongated plastic frame member (11) is formed with a longitudinally extending groove (111). A decorative metal strip (12) is secured to the frame member (11) in the groove (111). The decorative metal strip (12) is formed with an axial opening (121) which receives an elastic filler (13) therein, thereby reducing the material cost of the decorative metal strip (12) and preventing deformation of the strip.
Referring to FIG. 2, the decorative metal strip (12) is seen as an elongated convex projection relative to the front surface of the frame member (11) when the decorative metal strip (12) is secured in the groove (111) of the frame member (11), thus enhancing the aesthetic appeal of the frame member (11).
Although the decorative metal strip (12) enhances the aesthetic appeal of the frame member (11), the following drawbacks are encountered:
1. The above described decorative plastic article cannot be manufactured at a relatively fast rate, thereby resulting in higher manufacturing costs. This drawback results from the fact that several process steps are required when manufacturing the elongated plastic frame member with the decorative metal strip. Note that the plastic frame member (11) and the decorative metal strip (12) are fabricated separately. In order to make the decorative metal strip (12) less susceptible to deformation, the decorative metal strip (12) should be formed with the axial opening (121) that receives the resilient filler (13) therein. The decorative metal strip (12) is secured to the plastic frame member (11) only after the resilient filler (13) has been inserted into the axial opening (121).
2. The material cost of the decorative strip is still relatively high because of its metal content.